


Heiress

by Dystaura



Series: Coronation [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Family Feels, Family Issues, Fem!Kageyama Tobio - Freeform, Female Friendship, Female Kageyama Tobio, Genderbending, High School, Kageyama Tobio's Brother - Freeform, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Middle School, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent-Child Relationship, Protective Siblings, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dystaura/pseuds/Dystaura
Summary: Kageyama Tobio.Born and raised in a loving family all known to be geniuses in their fields. The weight of expectation, hormones and self-doubt seems to be taking their toll on the young girl but it makes to be a good story, right?Her first step is to get through the testosterone-filled halls of school. All the while making memories along the way.[Rewrite of "Heir" - Original "Heiress"]
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Everyone, Kageyama Tobio & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio & Kindaichi Yuutarou & Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio & Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio/Everyone, Kageyama Tobio/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Original Character(s), Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Coronation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584247
Comments: 19
Kudos: 197





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New school, new friends, new experiences.

In the Kageyama household, everything was quiet. Calm even.

That was until a small bundle of black locks came rushing past with a messenger bag in hand, another laced between the buttons of a school shirt.

“Tobio…” The little girl looked up from her buttons to the calm voice of her mother.

“Kaa-san!”

With a loving smile, Kageyama Ahri beckoned her daughter towards her. Dropping her school bag by the door, the younger then scuttled closer to her mother, getting a whiff of coffee she had been drinking, returning the smile with a bright-eyed grin.

“You need to calm down Tobi,” her mother softly reprimanded her as lithe fingers undid the mess of a shirt her daughter had made.

“Sorry, Kaa-san” She apologised, “but I get to go to big school today!”

“Oh, that was today?” a lower voice joined the conversation.

Ahri looked up from her daughter’s shirt with a gleeful glance, Tobio quickly whipping around to catch sight of her father entering the room with a tray of food.

“Tou-san! I told you yesterday!” Tobio pouted.

“Sorry, sorry. I guess I’m getting old.” Kageyama Dieta sighed dramatically.

“Yeah, Tou-san is an old man.” Tobio innocently agreed, nodding her head making the short, black locks of her hair dance along her brows.

Ahri hid a laugh with the back of her hand as she watched her husband blanch back.

“Hey, I’m not that old!” He denied.

“Nah…” Another familiar voice jumped into the conversation. Tobio turned her attention to the stairway where her older brother was lazily walking down from. “I’d say you’re pretty old. I can see the grey hairs from here~”

Dieta had just finished setting the table when he was verbally attacked by his eldest child.

“Oi, watch it, young man.”

Kageyama Kuza laughed as he took his place on the couch, ruffling his little sister’s short hair as he passed.

“Oh? Bi-bi looks a little different today…” he teased, “I wonder why?”

“I’m going to big school today!” She responded with an excited fist pump which narrowly missed her mother’s face.

“Tobio, careful.”

“Gomen…”

Moving her skilful fingers through the short locks of her daughter’s hair. Ahri began to tame back the mess it had become after the hair ruffle from Kuza. She smiled as she listened quietly at the conversation her kids where having. Kuza was dramatically retelling Tobio about his own first year of middle school which wasn’t too long ago.

Kuza, despite just turning 18, was getting ready to head to University abroad. His musical talent and genius was famed world-wide and had easily caught the eye of a top University who gave him an option to study at their institute, skipping the initial year and going straight into his second year. Jumping at the chance to fast track his dreams to become a successful artist, Kuza agreed immediately and was now in the long and complex process of paperwork. The whole situation was long and gruelling, he completed his high school studies last year in his second year and now had the rest of the year to sort everything out. Oh well, at least he could sleep all day, right?

The story he was telling his sister spiralled into a crazy tale about his entrance exam (which didn’t exist as junior high was compulsory) and having to wrestle a giant gummy-bear to which Tobio whole-heartedly swallowed up. Intently listening to her big brother’s spiel of nonsense.

With a twinkling laugh, Ahri bopped her son’s head. “Now, Kuza. Don’t go scaring your little sister like that.”

“Hai~”

Shaking her head, Ahri shifted both herself and Tobio to the table where a plethora of breakfast foods where found in front of them.

“Tobio?” Her husband spoke up, returning from the kitchen with a separate tray of drinks. “Why are you wearing the boy’s uniform?”

Ahri glanced at her daughter’s attire. She was a good girl, and quite independent. Not needing help to get ready for school anymore which she was quite thankful for considering the workload both herself and her husband had. Dressed in tapered black trousers, a button-up shirt and a sleeveless jumper, Tobio certainly didn’t look like a typical middle-school girl. Her short black hair also adding to that fact.

“Because I want to.” Came the simple reply.

“But-”

“Honestly,” Kuza sighed from his slouched position on the couch, “keep up with the times, old man. People wear whatever they want. And, I’ll have you know I look amazing in a crop-top!” Flipping his non-existent long hair, he proceeded to lean over to ruffle Tobio’s hair yet again.

“I think Bi-bi looks super cu-OW!” Kuza rubbed his sore hand to try to soothe the sting from the slap his mother gave him, pouting as he did so. Ahri looked at Kuza sternly she raked her fingers through her daughter’s hair yet again, slightly offended at how her own son could even attempt to sabotage her hard work.

“You really are old Tou-san~” Kuza taunted with a grin, only to be met with a pillow from the side-chair. Thus, starting a pillow fight between father and son.

Ahri sighed as her boys fought, yelling movie quotes dramatically much to Tobio’s amusement. Bringing a plate closer, she began to pile food onto it then placed it in front of her daughter. Catching her daughter’s attention, she gave a motion towards the plate she had placed in front of her.

“Itadakimasu!” They said in unison, then began to tuck into their food as the feathery battle and muffled war cries continued on in the background.

-

As the bell rang through the halls of the school, tired sighs of relief echoed loudly as students slumped and stretched in their seats. The first day of school was… Normal? Up until now anyway.

Just this morning before homeroom, there was a large spectacle on the school grounds about joining clubs and activities. Booths, posters and people were scattered in the school courtyard as the new first years poured in. Each handing in their application forms to their desired club before heading off to their designated homeroom class, only to start with the basic introductions for each lesson.

The first years were drained from the information overload, happy for the bell that signified lunchtime. Of course, that was not the only thing they were happy for. It was just previously mentioned by their homeroom teacher that after lunch, they would go to their decided clubs for extended club activities to get them welcomed and settled, only for today.

The first years chattered happily with one another about their chosen clubs. Some gathered into groups in the class as they pulled out their home-packed food, others wandering out to get some lunch from the cafeteria.

Seated in the back of the class was a young student with short-cut hair and inky blue eyes. Taking out her packed lunch her mother had made, Kageyama opened up the bento box to see a meat bun, vegetables, rice and some snacks. She couldn’t help but softly smile.

As she quietly munched on her food, she didn’t notice two boys slowly approach her.

“Hey!” Kageyama slightly jumped in her seat as a tall boy slid into the seat in front of her, facing her desk. Beside him stood a slightly tired looking boy who gave a simple greeting paired with a nod.

“H-hi…” She slightly cowered into her seat as the sudden attention pulled her into shock.

“My name’s Kindaichi!” said the tall boy, his spiky hair moving with him as he flashed a bright smile, “This is Kunimi, we saw you at the volleyball stand this morning and then we found you in our class!”

Kageyama had no idea how to respond. The energy from this boy was really something, it definitely seemed to make up for the lack of energy the other boy seemed to have.

“My name’s Kageyama, uh, yeah…” She trailed off at the end, not knowing what else to say.

“Are you joining the volleyball club?” Kunimi asked from beside Kindaichi, a ball of onigiri in hand.

At the mention of volleyball, Kageyama immediately lit up. “Oh, um yeah! I’m joining, I heard the team is really strong!”

Kindaichi smiled and gave a confident fist pump. “Yeah! Apparently, there is this super strong 3rd year, he plays setter. And they have a really cool ace too!”

The three of them continued to talk through lunch. Kageyama opening up more, happy to be talking about something she loves, Kunimi eating quietly beside her as he had pulled up a seat and Kindaichi stuck between chewing and asking more questions about Kageyama (Kunimi had scolded him for that, saying it was gross as flecks of rice flew from his mouth when asking about her playing position.)

The conversation flowed seamlessly between the three first years, even touching on subjects other than volleyball such as food, everything always circled back around to the sport though. Just before lunch ended, Kageyama had finished her bento, shared out her snacks with the two boys and had quickly packed away. Kunimi had finished his onigiri while Kindaichi finished his grilled corn.

Her first impressions of the boys when they first walked over was that they were pretty tall considering their age. Especially Kindaichi, but Kageyama firmly believes that it was the copious amount of hair product that formed that fact. Kunimi was much more reserved, but she could tell that his mind was whirling at every little thing happening, even though his tired eyes tried to mask that. They were fun, she concluded. She liked them.

It was almost surprising how well they had gotten to know each other. Kindaichi and Kunimi having known each other from their elementary school, only briefly noticed Kageyama by spotting her blue eyes in the classroom and finding them to be the same ones at the volleyball stand they saw this very morning. Kindaichi wanting to make more friends, (definitely not because his mom is forcing him to) he dragged Kunimi along and started a conversation.

They moved to the gym together as the bell rang, weaving between the masses of students moving through the hallway as they headed to their club activities. Kageyama and Kunimi walking behind Kindaichi as he seemed to stick out like a sore thumb thanks to his height. Though this proved to be an ineffective plan as they found themselves lost in the large middle school. Apparently, Kindaichi had no idea where he was going and kind of just wandered.

Kunimi then took lead as he essentially dragged the two through the school, following the signs put up to specifically help the new first years around. Ignoring the grumbles of Kindaichi who insisted that they weren’t there before.

Finally making it to the volleyball gym they stepped inside to meet a tall man with a welcoming expression on his face.

 _The coach_. They all thought simultaneously.

“First years! Gather around.” He called.

The first years, still dressed in their uniforms all crowded the tall man, some still with nervousness others slightly more fidgety.

“Go get changed in the changing rooms, it’s just around the corner on your left. Then, come back to me and I can give you a few words before introductions.”

“Hai!” A chorus of childish voices replied, and they all turned to get changed.

It was only then when Kageyama realised her sports clothes were in her school bag which she left in the classroom. Telling Kunimi and Kindaichi to go on ahead, she told the coach her issue who then replied with a soft voice.

“Ah, it’s okay. Just go back and grab it. Get changed and meet the rest of us here. It shouldn’t take too long.”

She dashed through the school, following the route she took with the other two boys until she made it back to their classroom. Rushing over to her seat at the opposite end of the room, she grabbed her bag and rushed back down to the gym, hurrying into the changing room.

Panting as she opened the door, she realised that no-one was in there.

Finding a spot to place her belongings, she quickly got dressed in the standard school sports uniform and jogged over to the main gym, meeting up with the rest of her fellow first years.

“Welcome to the Kitagawa Daiichi volleyball club.” Opened the coach with a warm tone. “As you know, we have a very strong volleyball team here, so we expect great things from you guys! We will help you improve both your skills and knowledge within the sport with the aim of winning the next tournaments you will have together.”

The coach was straight to the point, something Kageyama was very happy with. She just wanted to play. After being introduced to the sport by her father in her 2nd year of elementary school, she joined the junior lessons at the gym near their house and even trained with her father when he had the spare time. Her interest in volleyball only grew from there, Kuza always teasing her as she bounced in excitement when the name of the sport was so much as mentioned.

To join a team was one of her dreams. To achieve greater things in volleyball, to be the best of the best. That was what she was striving for.

“Okay, first years line up. I will have the second and third years come over and you can introduce yourselves. Then the captain and vice-captain will have a few words.”

As they stood in line, they watched as their tall upperclassmen filtered into view. They all looked very tall and very strong.

As they stood in-line, the first years began to introduce themselves, voices shaky as they spoke in front of the older players in front of them. At the end of the line, Kageyama fiddled with her shirt’s ends, that was until Kunimi’s tired voice broke her out of her trance.

“Ah! My name is Kageyama Tobio. I’m from Akiyama Elementary school and I’ve been playing volleyball since the 2nd grade. Uh, nice to meet you!”

-

Kitagawa Daiichi’s famed captain seemed to have an unsettling fascination towards the new first years. Specifically, a raven-haired, blue-eyed boy with a constant grin glued to their face as they worked through the drills.

“Hey, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa Tooru nudged his best friend.

“What is it?” Came the reply, mimicking a snappy grunt.

“Don’t you think our new kohais are so cute!” He gave a large grin to his vice-captain who gave an incredulous look in return.

“You’re thinking something weird again.”

Reeling back at the awful accusation his best friend had just made, Oikawa tilted his head up in a childish manner. Continuing to watch the small boy pass the ball cleanly to his fellow peers and completing the drill, Oikawa decided to act.

Strutting up to the little first-year after the coach called for a break, Oikawa draped his larger frame over the smaller one. _What did he say his name was again? Oh yeah-_

“Tobio-chan~”

Striking blue eyes widened as Kageyama felt the weight of her captain on her back.

“Oikawa-senpai!”

The rest of the practice went exactly like that. Oikawa shifting up to the little first year, a mischievous grin on his face as he hounded her with questions.

Iwaizumi could only watch with a sigh. Giving up on his best friend’s attitude he turned his attention to the other first years and began to run them through their next drill, all because their captain seemed to forget the existence of every other person in the gym. Glancing back at the two, Kageyama gushing at the amount of attention her senpai was giving her, Iwaizumi decided to check on the first year after the club, just to make sure his idiot friend hadn’t caused any psychological damage.

With another sigh – he’s lost count – Kitagawa Daiichi’s vice-captain continued with his little speech to the remaining first years, ignoring the flamboyant gloating of his best friend behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is a new story from the first rendition of "Heiress". I'll keep it up but there is really no need to read it in order to understand this story. It's very unlikely that I will even touch it again in all honesty.
> 
> This time around I actually have a plan so that's good! Hopefully, I can get those written out decently and on time but I guess I'll make that my new year's resolution (don't @ me on this).
> 
> The story might be confusing at first because of the weird use of pronouns and everything but just to make it clear, no-one but her family knows that Tobio is a girl (for now anyway). They've all just suspected that she was a boy and rolled with it. Tobio being Tobio doesn't even pick up on the misgendering so doesn't say anything about it.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama has a talk with Iwaizumi, then some bonding time with Kindaichi and Kunimi.

“Olé!!!” The players on the side-lines cheered as their captain let loose an impressive serve on the opposing team.

The first years watched in awe as the receivers scrambled to return the ball. On the first touch, the ball sailed just over the net and out of reach for the 2nd year setter. Without a second beat, Iwaizumi leapt up and smashed the overpassed ball to the floor, both the receivers and blockers too slow to stop the ace. Another point scored for their team and putting them in a good position at 18-13.

Kunimi clapped politely at the play turning to his friend to catch their reactions, he was almost blinded by the stars in their eyes. Following their eyeline he caught them staring at their captain and vice-captain who were in a cheering huddle with the rest of their team.

_Yup, these two are so whipped._

Kageyama caught him watching and immediately began to ramble.

“Did you see that!? Oikawa-senpai is amazing! That serve- wah!!”

“No no no! Iwaizumi-san scored the point though! Being the ace is so cool! I want to be like that!”

Kunimi had to take a step back to catch his breath, the two continued to ramble on at how amazing their senpais were. It’s not like he disagreed, their upperclassmen were certainly amazing.

The practice match continued between the 1st string players, showcasing the high level plays that Kitagawa Daiichi was known for to their newest members. As the points rose closer to match point, more and more members of the club stopped their own activities and drills to spectate the match.

It was now nearing the end of the day and this last set of the practice match is likely to be the last activity of the volleyball club. With the score 24-22, the team with the notorious duo of setter and ace were ahead and at match point, the gym was quiet with anticipation. The opposing team served having scored the previous point, the libero got under the ball and bumped it up cleanly to Oikawa who was waiting at the net.

As the ball arched, Iwaizumi began his approach. Kageyama watched with excitement as Oikawa’s fingertips guided the ball to the outside hitter position. The ball soared flawlessly with little to no spin. The middle blockers struggled to catch up as they ran parallel to the net but to no avail, the opposite setter had just managed to reach his hand up in the way of the spike but the raw power and technique from the unloaded swing of Kitadaii’s ace was unstoppable. The spike had pushed the setter’s hand out of the way before cleanly and loudly meeting the hard floor between two people in the back row who couldn’t react in time.

The whistle blew signifying the end of the match and there was a loud cheer, not just from players on the court but the on-lookers as well. Kageyama could see the coach talking to the other team, probably giving them notes on their performance. As he peeled away from that team, he gathered all of the club members to give them a huddle before sending them all off to change.

Kageyama rocked on her heels in excitement, the coach’s words going in through one ear and out the other. She was planning on asking Oikawa-senpai to teach her after this.

As the coach sent them off, Kageyama stayed on the side-lines politely, waiting for Oikawa and Iwaizumi to finish their conversations with the coach.

Watching the coach walk away, giving the two boys a pat on their backs, Kageyama moved towards the duo.

“Oikawa-senpai!” Her blue eyes met the caramel ones of the older student.

“Tobio-chan~” Oikawa grinned, “what’s up?”

Fidgeting with the ends of her shirt, shifting side to side, the young girl tried to collect her thoughts. Oikawa stood patiently, inwardly gushing about how cute the first year looked. Her soft features squished in a pout, eyes glancing around innocently.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at the dumb smile Oikawa had on his face but didn’t say anything otherwise.

“Could-could you teach me Oikawa-senpai?” Kageyama mumbled weakly.

The grin on Oikawa’s face split into a wider, teasing smirk. Placing a hand to cup his ear and leaning in, “What was that Tobio-chan? You have to speak up.”

With stronger resolve, Kageyama stiffened in her place and took a deeper breath, “Can you teach me Oikawa-senpai? Please!”

She gave a low bow which only made Oikawa’s ego expand more.

“Well…” The brunet moved to collect a ball from the basket that was already stored away.

“Oi.” The two looked over at Iwaizumi, “I don’t think so, not tonight anyway. Knowing Trashykawa, he’ll overwork the both of you and you’ll be out of commission for the next few days.”

The response from the two were pouts and puppy eyes.

_Ha, good job he was immune to that bullshit._

Kageyama’s blue eyes began to softly reflect the lights from the ceiling as she continued to look up, their height difference causing her to crane her neck.

_Fuck._

Shifting his focus from the inky haired first year he glanced at Oikawa to ground himself to reality again.

“Go get changed, you can train later just not on the first day. Seriously, Trashykawa.”

Still with a pout, Oikawa rigidly agreed with his best friend. He was then shuffled out of the gym to the changing rooms by said friend, despite his protests, Iwaizumi finally managed to get him out of the gym.

Turning back around, Iwaizumi lay his eyes back on Kageyama who was peering at him with a questioning look. With a tilt of his head, the first year motioned for Kageyama to follow him to a bench that lay on the side of the gym.

“So?” He started, “Has trashykawa said anything bad to you? Anything weird?”

The first year’s brows furrowed in confusion, “No…? I don’t think so senpai. Oikawa-senpai talked to me about his position! Don’t you think the setters are so cool! I want to be a setter, like Oikawa-senpai. Hopefully, he can teach me. Oikawa-senpai is so amazing!”

Iwaizumi couldn’t help but smile at the first year’s enthusiasm, blue eyes sparkling as she recalled the events from this afternoon.

“Well, personally, I think wing-spikers are amazing.” He grinned.

“Oh! Iwaizumi-senpai, you were super cool too! You went like, _woosh_ and then _bam_!” Little arms did a swinging motion in the air which elicited a snicker from the third year.

Their conversation only lasted a few minutes, but it was definitely worthwhile. Now, even though Oikawa hadn’t done anything to Kageyama this afternoon, it sure as hell didn’t mean Iwaizumi wasn’t going to check on the little first year every so often. He knew what the guy was like. Like hell is he letting him taint the pure innocence of Kageyama Tobio. Nope. Not as long as he’s still breathing.

Manoeuvering their way back to the changing rooms, they were both almost ran over by Oikawa who had his phone in hand along with his school bag draped messily across his torso, hair slightly dishevelled and frantic eyes darting to Iwaizumi wildly.

“Iwa-chan! Iwa-chan! Sorry can’t walk home with you, nee-san needs me to watch Takeru as she drops my parents off at the airport. Ahhh! I can’t believe I forgot that was today!”

Without another moment, Oikawa was out of the gym and his heavy footsteps echoed in the evening air.

“That dumbass…” Iwaizumi stated, just under his breath, “Kageyama, we should go change”

The two volleyball players continued their way to the changing rooms. Upon opening the door they were met with a very empty looking room with the smell of sweat. Gross, but something they were probably used to.

Kageyama ran to her corner of the changing room where her bag and clothes laid out and began to pat herself dry with a spare towel in her bag. On the opposite side of the room, Iwaizumi was quickly changing into his tracksuit trousers, something more comfortable in the cold spring days of May.

Rifling through his bag he frowned, he needed to put on body spray. Iwaizumi was sure that he put his deodorant in his bag. Opening his locker, he checked through it thoroughly, almost aggressively but to no avail. Well, he might as well ask Kageyama. It was unlikely that Kageyama – a first year – would have one but he should a-

_What the-?_

As he turned around to ask for some deodorant, he caught sight of the white material around Kageyama’s upper torso. Thin straps holding the tight looking material up and in place. What _was_ that?

His mind-blank was cut short when Kageyama’s head popped up from the shirt she was trying to squeeze her way into. She was already in her tracksuit trousers and was now putting away her sports stuff in her bag rather messily.

“Kageyama?”

Turning her head, black locks swinging loosely at the motion, she met her upperclassman’s gaze which was pure confusion.

“What was that? Under your shirt?”

“My training bra? Kaa-san said I should try wearing it more often.” Kageyama innocently answered.

Iwaizumi sucked a breath in, then releasing it slowly. “Are you a girl?”

Kageyama tilted her head in confusion, “yeah?”

Yeah, okay. Iwaizumi needed a second to process this. _Kageyama Tobio’s a girl. Okay, that’s fine. They got changed in the same room together. Not the greatest but still, eh, fine. But, HE JUST ASKED HER ABOUT HER BRA. VERY NOT FINE._

“Kageyama… You are aware you are in the changing room right. The male changing rooms?”

“Uh, yes? This is where the team changes though.” Kageyama responded.

“Are you… Comfortable getting changed here? Around the other boys?”

“I’ve gotten changed when there was no-one here though? I forgot my kit, so I was a bit late.”

Iwaizumi sighed, so, his first job as an upperclassman, vice-captain and general decent guy was to protect this sweet innocent angel from the creeps known as boys in puberty. So be it.

“Kageyama, I think you should get changed somewhere else for practices. I can find you a room, or you can get changed in a cubicle, it’s your choice really. Oh, changing in the restrooms is also an option, girl’s restrooms I mean, obviously. You see. Uh, the club is mostly if not all boys so it might not be safe for you. Especially when you grow up. You should be able to get changed to play volleyball in a safe environment but sadly a boy’s changing room won’t give you that. Especially a junior high boy’s changing room. You know how they can be, or wait, you’re 13 probably not. Or, you will? Later I mean. Oh god. Never mind, the point is no one will be mature enough around you so we should get you a different space to change so you’re more comfortable... Ya know…” Iwaizumi rambled, mind reeling. Finally stopping, he took a breath and waited for the girl’s reaction.

“Why though?”

_Oh crap._

It took 10 whole minutes of Iwaizumi blushing and explaining the differences between males and females, something he never thought he (a 15-year-old boy) should be explaining. After the spluttering, he had to spend another 5 minutes to tell her that he wasn’t kicking her off the team. He was frantically waving as Kageyama’s eyes glossed over, teary eyes at the mention of possibly not being able to continue playing.

Iwaizumi had taken out his phone to check the national rules of the junior volleyball league, finding a very old rule or fact really. Stating that up until University level, the boys’ volleyball team is actually co-ed, the rule had never been changed as the number of girls who joined was fairly low. All they needed was acceptance from the coach, and confirmation from the committee board and she could easily play with them.

They were now walking out of the gym together; Iwaizumi had locked up with the help of Kageyama and they had comfortable small talk. It was nice. Kageyama now saw Iwaizumi in a new light. He was very helpful, thoughtful and calm (he was not calm but very good at hiding that fact) and she definitely looked up to him.

Just before they continued out of the gates, Iwaizumi held his hand out, asking for her phone.

Fishing it out of her bag, she handed it over to him quickly. Watching closely with interest as he began to type something into it. A few moments later, he handed it back to her with a smile. Then pulling out his own phone, clad in a Godzilla phone case, he tapped on the screen a few times before plunging it back into his pocket.

“I just put my number in your phone and sent myself a message, so I have your contact too.” He explained as they walked out of the school gates, “Just so you can reach me if anything happens. Or if you need something in general.”

Kageyama’s eyes lit up, “Thank you Iwaizumi-senpai!”

A blush rose from his neck to his ears, the dark-haired boy looked back in shock from the absolute adorableness radiating from his kohai. “Uh, yeah. No problem…”

They walked beside each other for a few more minutes until reaching a crossroad. Kageyama pointed down one street saying that she needs to turn here. Iwaizumi smiled and gave a wave as they split, watching her skip down the side road until she disappeared from sight. Releasing a heavy breath, he stood still, trying to recollect his thoughts from the previous events that had just happened.

_How was this only the first goddamn day?!_

-

“Tadaima!” Tobio called into her home, removing her shoes at the door and sliding on her slippers, then walking into the main room.

She was answered with three different tones of “Okaeri” one from upstairs, probably Kuza from his room. The other two came from her parents who were lounging on the couch. They each had their laptops on the low table along with documents splayed messily around them, the twin mugs of coffee were both empty.

“How was school Tobio?” Her father asked in a tired voice.

“It was so good!” she exclaimed jumping up onto his lap which elicited a soft groan from the man. Giving her a hug, he reshuffled her into a more comfortable position. “The volleyball team is super strong!”

Her mom laughed softly. Trust her daughter to immediately talk about volleyball.

“Did you make friends?” she asked, leaning closer to her husband and daughter.

At the question, Tobio beamed, “I met Kunimi and Kindaichi from my class, they play volleyball too. Oh! And I met these two senpais in the volleyball club, they are the captain and vice-captain. They were so cool. Oikawa-senpai plays setter, he’s really good! And Iwaizumi-senpai is super nice. He walked with me because we were the last ones out. He also gave me his phone number!”

“HE WHAT?!” Kuza had just come down the stairs and aggressively whipped his head around the corner of the door frame.

“Iwaizumi-senpai gave me his number. Oh, he has mine too.” Tobio replied.

“WHERE DOES HE LIVE. BOI, NO ONE MAKES A MOVE ON MY LITTLE BI-BI WITHOUT ME KNOWING!” Kuza was furiously shouting creative profanities about this Iwaizumi-senpai.

“Maybe he had a reason?” Ahri asked.

“Well it better be a good one…” came the sombre mumble of Dieta who squeezed Tobio tighter to his chest. Not his baby girl…

“He said to message him if I needed anything. He’s the vice-captain of the volleyball team so I think he’s supposed to.” Tobio replied, wondering what the fuss was about.

There was a brief silence.

“Oh.” Came the joint reply.

“I still don’t like the sound of this guy…” Kuza squinted at Tobio. “I’m gonna have to do a stakeout-”

“No.” Ahri’s firm tone cut Kuza short, “You will not be going to Tobio’s school to stalk the kids there.”

“Fiiiiinee” Kuza pouted in response before shuffling his way into the kitchen to grab a snack.

Ahri shook her head before closing her laptop, taking the remote from the table she switched on the TV and flicked through the channels. Listening in on the quiet conversation between her husband and daughter about her first day of junior high.

-

The following day, Kageyama had been sitting quietly in her seat, swinging her legs under her in boredom.

“Hey, Kageyama!” The girl turned to answer to her name, watching Kindaichi and Kunimi slide into their seats around her.

“How were you last night?” Asked Kunimi, leaning his chin on his palm as he recalled that Kageyama had stayed later than them.

“Well Oikawa-senpai couldn’t teach me that afternoon but he said we will later!” Kageyama replied, “He had to leave early though, so me and Iwaizumi-senpai talked.”

A sharp gasp from Kindaichi caused the other two to look at him, “You talked to Iwaizumi-san?!”

“Yeah, we talked and then walked home together. He’s super awesome. Then he gave me his number and then we went home separately.” She explained, washing over their conversation in the changing rooms.

Kunimi blinked, _Kageyama got a senpai’s number? His friend has game?!_

Their conversation spiralled from there. Between Kindaichi’s jealousy and Kageyama’s obliviousness, none of the first years noticed when the said person walked into the room.

As she was facing forward, Kageyama was the first to notice the third year, “Morning Iwaizumi-senpai.” She greeted, causing Kindaichi to almost snap his neck with whiplash for turning so fast. Stuttering out his own greeting and Kunimi politely following, Iwaizumi gave them a short nod and basic greeting in return.

“Have you seen Oikawa around?” He asked, obviously looking annoyed at something.

Turning to each other for a moment, they turned back and shook their heads.

With a sigh, Iwaizumi relented, “that’s fine, the idiot needs to go see the coach about something. Ah, Kageyama, you doing okay by the way?” the third year questioned.

With a smile and a nod, Kageyama gave Iwaizumi the little relief he needed. Especially before setting off to find Oikawa again.

“Oh, you three, there’s no practice tonight but next time we’re going to do some drills to find out your possible positions in club practice, just a heads up.” He added. After getting nods of understanding he gave a wave before he left, moving between the desks and disappeared as he turned out of the classroom, leaving the three first years to themselves again.

The trio watched the third-year leave and once out of sight, they heard the heavy exhale of Kindaichi who slumped further in his seat. Kageyama and Kunimi looked at their tall friend with questioning gazes.

_“He’s so cool…”_

The two snickered at their friend’s obvious suffering.

-

The trio of dark-haired first years made their way to the park that Kindaichi had mentioned both he and Kunimi had passed on their way back home the other day. Thankfully, it was in the same general direction as her own way home, so it wasn’t much trouble to walk there.

Currently, they were walking side by side, each with a drink in hand and in a heated debate about the best flavour.

Kageyama sipped on her strawberry flavoured yoghurt drink before speaking up, “Well, you’re both wrong because strawberry is obviously superior.”

With a scoff Kindaichi launched a flurry of reasons as to why chocolate was so much better, “Chocolate is so much better though, it needs to be sweet, but the proper kind of sweet ya know?”

“I’ll tell you something though,” Kunimi piqued, “banana flavour is best.”

This caused the other two to groan, “Nahhhh.”

This discussion continued until they got to the park, Kageyama and Kunimi having finished their drinks threw the empty cartons in the trash and sat on a swing. Both ignoring Kindaichi as he muttered something about _savouring the flavour, and strawberry and banana flavours just ain't as good_. Leaning his tall frame on the fence as he watched the other two push off the ground and mindlessly swing.

They had many conversations in that instance, volleyball being the most brought up subject though Kindaichi and Kunimi quickly became used to this. Other things such as music tastes, favourite foods and places were also brought up. As their easy talk continued, Kageyama and Kunimi had engaged in a wordless battle on who could swing the highest. This ended in Kageyama swinging too high and losing grip on the metal chain, causing her to fall and roll backwards on her descent down. Kindaichi had doubled over in laughter followed by Kunimi who managed to skid his heels in the ground to stop himself from swinging, only to wheeze about that _one vine_. Kageyama joined in with the laughter, woodchips in her short hair and smudges of dirt on her uniform. But a bright smile on her face, still apparent.

They decided to move to the playhouse with a slide connected after they deemed the swings too dangerous. Standing atop of the playhouse, they watched as the sky began to change colours, it was only just getting dark so they each still had roughly an hour before they were expected home. They talked more, snickering about Kageyama’s fall much to her embarrassment. That was short-lived though, Kindaichi misplaced his footing and fell down the slide in the most ungraceful way possible. This caused the other two to drop to a crouch in laughter, Kunimi holding the railing while Kageyama lay on her side clutching her stomach. They laughed even harder when Kindaichi yelled at them to stop, still on the ground, rubbing his sore back. Taking the slide down, Kunimi gave a jab to Kindaichi commenting _that’s how it’s done_ with a grin, causing Kageyama to hide a giggle in her hand to avoid the wrath of their tall spiky-haired friend.

Next thing they went on was the see-saw, Kunimi ran ahead and claimed one side while Kageyama had claimed the other. Kunimi, being the heavier between the two had most of the control much to Kageyama’s annoyance. Watching as Kageyama pout when Kunimi managed to use his entire weight to keep her hoisted in the air, Kindaichi had a devious glint in his eye. Karmas a bitch he thought before jumping onto Kageyama’s side, adding on his own weight caused Kunimi to let out a short screech before being launched into the air. He lost his grip at the jerking stop when reaching the top and toppled over the handlebars onto the ground. With a groan, he looked up to see the faces of Kageyama and Kindaichi laughing hysterically. Not even seconds later the usually tired boy found himself laughing with them.

The trio left the park with a few dirt stains and bruises but with wide smiles on their faces nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story pacing is weird but bear with me kay? Things should pick up in the next chapter. Just a word of warning though, this story is going to be very linear. Meaning we're following Tobio through her life which includes her years in Kitagawa Daiichi so it may take a few more chapters until Karasuno are involved. I'll try to keep it interesting though.
> 
> Hopefully, the volleyball scenes made sense. I played volleyball myself so I have some decent knowledge (I hope), but it's totally different when writing it down.
> 
> I hope you liked the Iwaizumi & Kageyama dynamic, I just thought little Tobio should have someone in Kitagawa Daiichi. And don't you think the trio is just so cute! I have a few headcanons about their dynamics added in like all of them liking yoghurt and having VERY serious debates on the best flavour.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halfway through the year and some problems arise. Kageyama has her doubts but the reality is harsher than it seems. Oikawa's insecurities are off the charts and Kageyama reacts in ways she doesn't even notice.

The first half of the year flew by for Kageyama Tobio. She had gotten comfortable with a routine.

Every morning she would walk to school, meeting up with Kindaichi and Kunimi at the same crossing every single morning, each having their respective yoghurt drinks in hand. On Mondays, she would robotically go through the day and only zone in again in time for volleyball practice. As promised, Iwaizumi had found her a space to change on her own, away from prying eyes. Sometimes the space was taken by others from different clubs, but she could make do with the restrooms.

Tuesdays were the only days club practice wasn’t on, this allowed the first-year trio to hang out. Their usual areas were the park, arcade or to wander through the town.

Wednesdays were okay, volleyball only really on her mind. This was the day were Iwaizumi would catch her before the team left to go home. After changing, she always met him waiting outside of the room, scrolling through his phone patiently. They would just catch-up, talk freely between one another with a platonic senpai-kohai conversation. He would always buy her a snack as they walked home from the convenience store too. Kageyama found herself looking forward to Wednesdays.

Thursdays and Fridays were her favourite days though. That was when she would stay late with Oikawa to train.

He would go through the basics, getting her bumps cleaner, more solid and reliable. Setting was a breeze, she picked up as many tips and tricks from Oikawa as she could. They never spent too much time on that aspect. Spiking was fun, she would work on her timing and approaches to the net. Kageyama enjoyed hitting the tosses from her senpai. Oikawa would always tease her when she made mistakes but always helped her up.

_“Come on Tobio-chan, you can do better than that.”_

_“Woah, that was pretty good Tobio-chan! Let’s try that again, yeah?”_

_“Watch closely Tobio-chan! Your amazing senpai will only show you once!”_

Every time he gave her a compliment or something to motivate her, Kageyama’s smile would only grow brighter.

Oikawa would also go into basic positioning and rotations. After the first week of volleyball practice, she described and showed her interest in specialising as a setter. At that, Oikawa jumped at the chance to train her, rambling on about how it was the best position.

That was about a month ago though.

Ever since the inter-high and their loss against Shiratorizawa junior high in the finals, Oikawa had seemed busier. Less time to spend on working with Kageyama, he abruptly cut their after-club training saying he needs the time to work on himself. She often found him working on his jump serves after every practice.

Kageyama watched in awe at a distance. In their training sessions, she had only just managed to get the hang of underarm serves. Oikawa had given her tips on overhand serves but never touching on jump-serves.

But that was a month ago.

She didn’t think too hard about it. Oikawa-senpai was a third-year so he needed the time. She left it for a month, just working closely with her other first-year peers. That was until the practice match today was declared. Another school was announced to be coming over to play a practice game with them, this stirred up lots of excited chatter.

As the game started, everything seemed fine. Kitagawa Daiichi had been calmly racking up points while also losing some in the process. It wasn’t until the last set where everything started to go downhill. Oikawa’s sets began to falter. Off-time, too low, too far. It was clear something was wrong.

She was watching Oikawa-senpai with worry in her blue eyes, not noticing the coaches calling her over to the bench until she was nudged by Kindaichi. Walking over, she was ecstatic upon finding out that she was going to be subbed in.

As she waited on the side-lines, stomach filled with butterflies as she prepared herself to step on the court, the coach signalled for a member change between Oikawa and Kageyama.

The older boy dragged himself to the side of the court, hesitantly touching his palm against hers to complete the player substitution. As she bounded on the court, she didn’t notice the frustration in his honey-brown eyes, hidden by his auburn locks of hair as he hung his head low.

-

She played the best she could, and it paid off. They won the final set which gave Kitagawa Daiichi the overall victory. She received lots of hair ruffles and head pats much to her annoyance but was too happy to act upon it.

As she made it back to Kindaichi and Kunimi, they talked animatedly about the set. The two boys were obviously proud of their friend’s performance.

They all moved to the changing rooms after saying their goodbyes to the opposing school. Kageyama moving to her typical room instead of going with the large sea of boys, filtering their way into the changing rooms.

As she went to pick up her shirt, her mind replayed the way her fingers touched the ball each time she set it up. The satisfying view of the spiker slamming the ball down into the opponent’s court with her set. She clenched her hands at the memory. Then she remembered her serve. It wasn’t bad. She did get it over. But it wasn’t the best either. She could do better. She could be like Oikawa-senpai!

Placing down her school-shirt back on the pile of her other belongings, she left the room again, still in her training clothes. She was going to ask Oikawa to teach her how to serve!

The rest of the boys had left, Kageyama had daydreamed longer than she thought in the room, however, the tell-tale sound of the bouncing of volleyballs from within the gym told her that she was not the only one staying late.

Picking up a stray ball as she entered the gym, Kageyama made her way over to Oikawa. He was panting heavily, hands on his knees as he caught his breath. She could count around 14 volleyballs on the opposite side of the court and 8 on their side of the net. Presumably, the ones that didn’t make it over.

“Oikawa-senpai!” She began, “please teach me how to serve!”

She stood still, waiting for him to respond. Ball held at stomach level between her hands with excitement. Then the next few moments were a blur.

As Oikawa looked up, he gave her a side glance that looked absolutely lethal. But also… scared?

She felt the pressed air on her face as his hand stopped inches before her cheek. Iwaizumi’s tanned fist gripped tightly around the paler flesh of Oikawa’s wrist.

“CALM DOWN YOU IDIOT!” Yelled Iwaizumi. Anger and worry laced within his tone.

Kageyama stood shocked. The ball in her hands were now closer to her face. It wasn’t there before. Was it reflexes?

“Gom-Gomen…” Came the weak voice of the third-year captain. His eyes seemed dull, almost as shocked as hers were.

“Kageyama,” Iwaizumi said, eyes still trained on Oikawa. “It’s late, you should get going now.”

Without a word, she nodded and moved to make her escape. Putting the volleyball into the basket, she quickly moved back to her changing room and slipped into her clothes. Before she knew it she was slipping on her shoes and was out of the gym in no time.

There was adrenaline pumping through her system. Her feet moving automatically down the familiar path to her house. Her thoughts were blank from the moment she stepped out of the school gates to the moment she entered her bedroom.

Throwing her belongings into their usual place she lay down on her bed, looking up at her white ceiling.

_Had Oikawa-senpai just, tried to hit her?_

-

The next morning, she woke up later than normal. It was a Saturday, so it didn’t matter as much. Apparently, she was still in her clothes from yesterday. Gross.

Taking a quick shower before changing into more appropriate clothes for the weekend, Kageyama lay back down on her bed, eyes up at the familiar ceiling again. Ignoring the rumble of her stomach and wondered what she should do to pass time for the day.

That’s when the memories of the previous day hit her.

The practice match, the volleyballs, the air on her face and the tortured expression of her captain.

She squeezed her eyes closed. _No, that’s not what happened._

Opening her eyes and seeing stars from squeezing too hard she decided not to think about it. Thinking hurt anyway.

The notification chime from her phone was what encouraged her to get out of bed. Glimpsing at the time it read 9:24 AM. With a frown, she made her way downstairs to get some breakfast.

As she walked down the stairs at a slow pace, she clicked on the notification.

It was a group chat notification between her, Kindaichi and Kunimi. “Yoghurt court case” popped up before showing the most recent messages.

_ 9:23 AM _

_Tall corn: Hey are we meeting up today?_

_SleepySnoozy: Im free today_

_Tall corn: Kageyama_

_Tall corn: Kageyama_

_Tall corn: Hey_

_Tall corn: Hey_

_Tall corn: Hey_

_ 9:25 AM _

_Blueberry boi: Wat_

_SleepySnoozy: You can come hang out today right?_

_Blueberry boi: One sec_

_Blueberry boi: Asking_

Making her way into the kitchen, she caught Kuza curled up in one of the stools with the ice-cream box in his hands halfway through the cold treat. On the counter lay stacks of papers, his laptop with over 14 tabs open and sticky notes on every surface.

“Oni-san…” she started.

“Don’t look at me!” he cried, shovelling another mouthful of dairy as he sobbed.

Moving away from her snivelling mess of a brother, she moved to the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of milk. Pouring herself a glass and drinking nearly half of it in one go, Tobio then turned back to Kuza who was glaring at his laptop screen.

“Nii-san?” She asked, receiving a grunt in response she continued. “Where’s Kaa-san and Tou-san?”

Lifting his head from the slouched position on the counter, Kuza was quiet for a second, lost in thought. “Kaa-san is in a meeting with some stakeholders for her fashion company. Apparently, she’s working on opening some overseas chains to expand globally. Europe I think? Oh, and Tou-san is meeting up with one of his old clients that he used to train. I think Kaa-san is coming home the latest. Tou-san will be out for a while too...”

He gave a questioning glance towards his little sister who was still sipping happily on her glass of milk.

“Whyyyy?” He drawled.

“My friends want to hang out”

“Oh.”

Kuza sat up in the stool, “Just go then, I’ll take responsibility if they ask.”

“Thank you, Nii-san!” Tobio smiled, milk-stache evident on her upper lip.

Grabbing her phone from the counter she made a move to return back up to her room, “Make sure to eat breakfast while you’re out!”

“You too nii-san.” She shot back childishly, sticking out her tongue and eyeing the empty tub of ice-cream that sat atop of his documents.

With a smirk, Kuza stuck his tongue out and shooed her away.

_ 9:40 AM _

_Blueberry boi: I can hang out_

_Tall corn: Yayyyy!!!_

_Blueberry boi: I need to get food_

_Blueberry boi: I didnt eat breakfast_

_SleepySnoozy: Isnt that bad for you?_

_Blueberry boi: …_

_SleepySnoozy: We can make it brunch_

_Tall corn: Meet at the park!_

Quickly climbing back up to her room, Tobio grabbed a thin jacket to pull over herself along with some spare cash her parents gave to her for allowance. Rushing back down the stairs, nearly tripping over as she jumped the last few steps. Tobio slipped on her shoes. She smoothed down her outfit consisting of a graphic t-shirt, denim shorts that ended just above her knees the plain hoodie jacket and white sneakers on her feet.

“Ittekkimasu!” She called into the house.

“Itterasshai!” Kuza called back.

-

When she arrived at the park, she was greeted by Kindaichi and Kunimi who were sitting on the railings waiting for her. Kindaichi handed Kageyama her favourite strawberry drink with his own carton of chocolate goodness in his other hand.

They then left to go into town, hoping to find somewhere to grab some food.

Buying something quick and easy to take out and eat on the go. Onigiri rice balls with other snacks along with a few bottles of fizzy drinks to wash it all down. They were now sitting in a secluded area of a park, talking and eating.

Kunimi lay on the soft grass, sun on his face as he breathed in the fresh air. Kindaichi was sat up, playing with the wrapper of his 4th umaibo. Kageyama was munching on her 3rd rice ball – Kunimi made sure she had another as she hadn’t eaten breakfast – and was losing herself in her own thoughts.

“Am I annoying?” She asked, out of the blue.

“Depends.” Returned Kindaichi, earning a kick from Kunimi.

“Why this, all of a sudden?” he asked, still laying on the soft grass but head turned to her with full attention.

Kageyama shrugged. She didn’t want to go into details. But this was something that had begun to stir up in the back of her mind. She didn’t like it.

“I don’t think you’re annoying. You’re just you.” Kunimi replied easily, closing his eyes again.

“Yeah,” agreed Kindaichi “You’re just Kageyama Tobio, the weirdo who likes strawberry yoghurt, gets injured on swings, forgets to eat breakfast and is obsessed with volleyball.”

Kageyama pouted softly at his words but her chest felt lighter. She was so thankful for her friends.

-

On Monday, everything was back on track. Back into the comfortable routine.

Walking to school with Kindaichi and Kunimi, blanking out in class, having lunch with the two boys, blanking out a bit more, then volleyball practice.

They had just completed the final drill of practice and were now cleaning up the space. Lowering nets, gathering the volleyballs, mopping the floor and stacking chairs. There was only one court left alone which was on the opposite side of the gym. A single-player stood there, behind the end-line with a basket nearby.

Kageyama took a breath.

Walking closer, she saw the figure stiffen as she made her presence known. Brown locks draped as he leaned over to pick up a ball at his feet.

“Oikawa-senpai. Could you teach me how to serve?” She asked.

She really wanted to learn. She desperately wanted to learn from him, the best setter she knew. The strongest player, the person on the level she wanted to be at. So, she plucked up the courage and asked…

“Oikawa-sen-”

“What was that? You wanted to hear my catchphrase?” Oikawa asked, completely dismissing her question.

“Hit it, until it breaks~,” he said, holding the ball up in a dramatic pose.

“Um…” Kageyama’s lips pursed slightly. _Maybe he didn’t hear her correctly…_

“Oikawa-senpai, I actually wanted-”

She was cut off again, but this time with a childish, mocking tone from the Kitaiichi captain. “ _Tch_. Why would I teach you? You should just learn it yourself, I did. It’s probably easy for you. Stupid geniuses…”

“Oikawa-senp-”

“No no no! I don’t want to!” The boy chided. Then, he leaned in close to her, lifting his finger to pull his eye tauntingly. He wasn’t expecting her to flinch at the motion.

He definitely didn’t expect Kageyama to make a small startled cry, bringing her arms up ever so slightly in a defensive position.

Oikawa didn’t expect to see the fear in her deep, blue eyes.

The silence between the two was suffocating.

The older boy’s arm had dropped to the side, swinging limply from overuse and disbelief. Kageyama had slightly stepped away, out of reach from her upperclassmen who slowly went to raise his arm.

“I’m sorry…” She said quickly. Bowing in apology, she didn’t look him in the eye.

“I’m sorry, Oikawa-san.”

-

Oikawa watched as the first year ran to the directions of the changing rooms. The sight reminding him of the earlier events this year.

Early school year he had met Kageyama Tobio, a starry-eyed first year who had such a deep love for the sport of volleyball. Taking immediate interest, he remembers hounding the kid with questions.

_“So, what position do you want?”_

_“Do you like teams? Which one?”_

_“Why come to Kitaiichi? Hmmm?”_

_“So Tobio-chan, don’t you think Iwa-chan is just so brutish!”_

Harmless questions, striking up harmless conversations.

He could remember her showing off her setting and mumbling away how she should be better because she wants to be a setter. Oikawa could remember jumping at the chance to teach her.

The way Tobio-chan’s hair would sway as the first year crouched low to bump the ball up cleanly. Little arms raised just above the head to capture the ball between the fingers for a few moments before releasing it flawlessly with unparalleled precision. The blue eyes trained on the ball with intense focus as it rose and fell in the air as they passed to one another.

He could remember being amazed by Kageyama Tobio’s talent, but he also remembers the fear that came along with it.

There was something else that Oikawa remembered. Walking past the coaches to pick up his stray volleyball, the third year remembers overhearing their conversations about the little first year.

_“Kageyama is getting better and better by the day. Must be in the kid’s blood, the level of ball control and precision is on a level of genius most high school kids could only hope to have.”_

_“Kageyama Tobio will be going far.”_

Oikawa deeply remembers the feeling those words left him. Jealous, threatened, intimidated.

He remembers cutting their after-club sessions a few months ago, using the excuse of high school coming up and needing time to himself. As he trained, he tried to pay no mind to the black-haired boy on the neighbouring court. He really tried to ignore the perfect setups Tobio-chan would give to the other club members as they spiked them easily. He really tried.

But the thoughts of not being good enough. The thoughts of not being strong enough to beat Ushiwaka and thoughts of being beaten by Tobio-chan, someone two years his junior. It terrified him.

He wanted to forget though. The way fear swept the azure irises of the boy as he looked up at him in shock. The twitchiness of the small, frail arms as he stepped closer. The shaky voice when he was referred to with his surname. Just his surname. Not even _‘senpai’_ anymore.

Well fine. He was going to forget it all then.

Kageyama Tobio would mean nothing to him.

Nothing but an obstacle he would have to get over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that was different.  
> Just thought the story should get moving ya know?  
> Oikawa's insecurities are what makes him such an interesting character, but writing about it is harddddd :(  
> Setting the premises of Oikawa and Kageyama's 'relationship' starts here, slightly angsty I know but that just makes the story spicier 😉
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
